


Infusion de pèche et de rose

by AllenKune



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, F/F, First Dates, Requited Love
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: Le Femslash de Poulécriture, le petit discord de fan d'écriture mais aussi de lecture.Un écrit par jour sur le thème d'une relation lesbienne avec une phrase imposer.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria, Starlight Glimmer/Trixie Lulamoon





	1. Tu n'étais pas censée entendre ça

Starlight regardait nerveusement Sunset, ses yeux s'égarant dans la bibliothèque où elle l'avait trainé en fermant les portes derrières elle. Elle venait de lui avouer son amour pour Trixie et attendait dans l'angoisse une réaction de la part de son amie. La licorne rouge semblait perdu dans ses pensées, surprenant prête la jument lavande quand elle parla enfin.

"Donc tu aimerais que je t'aide à lui demandait un rendez-vous ? " Résuma Sunset, continuant après un hochement de tête gênait de Starlight. "Je ne suis pas vraiment experte en amour mais pourquoi pas lui demandait lors que vous êtes ensembles toutes les deux dans le château? Ou quand vous sortez tout les deux en ville? Vous passez presque tout votre temps ensemble." Rit Sunset.

Les joues rouges, Starlight parla presque aussi bas que Fluttershy. "Mais si je ruine notre amitié ?"

"C'est le risque." Accepta Sunset. "Mais tu te sentiras mieux et mettre les choses aux claires avec elle est le mieux a faire. Tu peux lui dire maintenant si tu veux, je resterais dans le coin et elle doit normalement déjà t'attendre dans le hall à cette heure."

Starlight n'était pas entièrement convaincue mais suivit tout de même l'autre licorne qui ouvrit la porte. Dans un juron de douleur une forme bleu tomba des que son support eu disparut, provoquant un rire de Sunset et l'horreur de Starlight en réalisant l'identité de la personne qui les espionnés. De toutes les personnes dans le château, c'était la seule qui n'aurait pas dut entendre leur conversation.

Trixie se releva avec un deuxième juron, regardant furieuse Sunset avant de dérivé sur la jument mauve qui rougit et détourna le regard. Trixie n'aurais jamais dut être là pensa telle en réalisant qu'elle avais sans doute déjà détruit leur amitié.

"E-écoute, je comprends si jamais tu-"

"J'accepte" Coupa la magicienne. "Que dirais tu de manger demain au Sugarcube Corner?" 

"Je serais ravie!" Répondit la licorne, les joues toujours rouges mais plus de gêne maintenant mais d'un mélange de surprise et d'excitation.

"Génial, je viendrais te cherchait" Répondit Trixie avec le sourire, disparaissant avec une explosion de fumé et un bruit de porte claquant au bout du couloir.

"Finalement, tout c'est bien passer." Conclut Sunset, souriant en attendant son amie lâcher un soupire de soulagement. " Je suis sur que même la princesse Cadence n'a pas régler un problème amoureux aussi rapidement." Souffla t-elle a elle-même.


	2. Tu as mon autorisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La première fois de Gloria et Rosemary.

Ses mains touchaient timidement la peau chaude, à la fois curieuse de voir un autre corps féminin que le sien et gêné d'être tout aussi nue sous les yeux bruns de sa partenaire. C'était étrange de pouvoir passer sa main sur d'autres courbes, de pouvoir admirer son amie étendue dans les draps rouge et blanc.

Elle avait tout organisé des jours à l'avance, un peu aidé néanmoins mais Rosemary avait prit grand soin de tout mettre en place. Une réservation dans une des plus belles suites de Ludester, réservé des tickets d'entrer pour un match amical au stade, une visite aux thermes et un tour des magasins en amoureuse.

Le dernier détail avait été une table dans un restaurant chic, avec toutes les choses romantiques qu'elle avait vue à la télé. Les chandelles rose et rouge, une musique douce mais agréable, des plats délicieux et originaux, et en désert des glaces locales artisanale que Gloria voulait tester depuis des jours après que Nabil lui en avais parlé.

Tout était parfait, jusqu'à arriver dans la chambre. Elles s'étaient déshabillé doucement, échangeant de timide baiser avant que la brune ne soit couchée sur le lit, les yeux brumeux et sans aucun tissu pour cacher son corps.  
Les yeux verts cherchèrent un instant une forme quelconque de peur ou d'appréhension mais Gloria la regarder tendrement, lui offrant à bras ouvert l'autorisation de la faire sienne.


End file.
